Une forme de respect
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: "Beaucoup de sang coulait tout de même, donnant des vertiges. Peu à peu, les couleurs quittaient l'épiderme, changement presque invisible mais mortel. Quelques pas pour se retrouver les jambes flageolantes sur les pavés noirs de l'allée, mais stop, il s'immobilisa face à l'hippogriffe en colère." A toi qui liras ce texte, passe un bon moment, ton Secret Santa.


Bonjour à tous, voilà un petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME, aussi, chère petite personne géniale à qui ce texte est destiné, j'espère qu'il te plaira, que tu prendras plaisir à le lire et que tu t'en souviendras. Sinon, essaye de me pardonner pour n'avoir pas rempli mes devoirs de Secret Santa, j'accepte les sacs de cailloux et le charbon. A toi, **Karboom** , qui liras cette histoire, je te souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année, plein de gentillesse, d'amour et d'amitié, et surtout plein de nuits blanches à lire des fanfictions !

Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017, mes meilleurs vœux et les plus grandes surprises pour vos fandoms préférés.

* * *

 **Une forme de respect**

« Où est Buck ? tonna une voix entre les murs du Square Grimmaurd.

-Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? s'exclama Harry les yeux rouges et la surprise peinte dans la voix. »

Alors l'homme raconta à ceux qui s'étaient approchés qu'il avait réussi à se sauver du Chemin de Traverse en ruine _in extremis_. Son arcade sourcilière était recouverte de sang séché et l'intégralité de la partie droite de son visage était recouvert de larges éraflures. Ses cheveux s'étaient colorés d'une teinte poivre et sel, recouverts de poussières et d'éclats de béton. Il boitait, ses vêtements étaient couverts du sang, s'écoulant de son épaule. Elle s'était ouverte lors de la chute d'un pan de mur qui l'avait fait disparaître sous les décombres.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils se battaient sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, une guerre de position ne résidant plus que sur des sorts explosifs qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Les magasins n'existaient plus, l'Ordre avait passé cette dernière journée à l'abri dans les restes de l'ancienne boutiques des frères Weasley, à combattre les Mangemorts.

« Je pensais… Nous avons cru que tu étais mort quand le mur s'est écroulé, reprit Harry en se jetant à son cou. Quand on a essayé de sortir les débris, on n'y voyait que du sang et les Mangemorts ont de nouveau attaqué, alors nous avons battu en retraite.

-Où est mon Buck ? demanda seulement Sirius la voix désespérée.

-Et bien quand nous sommes revenus et qu'il ne t'a pas vu, il est partit. Je pensais qu'il était allé te chercher. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il ne va pas tarder à revenir, tenta de le rassurer son filleul. »

Le sorcier se laissa simplement tomber sur une chaise et s'autorisa enfin à souffler un peu. Alors que Molly Weasley s'affairait autour de lui pour nettoyer ses plaies et son épaule -qui le faisait fichtrement souffrir il s'en apercevait désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son compagnon ailé qui se trouvait quelque part au-dessus de Londres alors que les Mangemorts rodaient partout.

.

.

L'hippogriffe survolait la ville, l'air lourd du champ de bataille s'engouffrant dans ses plumes. Le Londres sorcier était désert et alors que l'aube ne pointait même pas le bout de ses couleurs irisées, la seule lumière qui perçait le noir provenait des hautes flammes qui s'élevaient des restes du Chaudron Baveur.

L'animal se pausa dans l'allée dévastée. Le sol était recouverts de gravats, les murs encore debouts étaient sales, pleins d'impacts des sortilèges qui avaient fusé pendant la nuit. Le Chemin de Traverse n'existait plus. Seule, relativement intacte, la banque des sorciers Gringotts s'élevait comme une immense silhouette noire qui jaugeait de toute sa grandeur les vestiges d'un symbole immuable, immortel, mais brisé.

Et il y avait surtout les cadavres. Corps meurtris par les combats, ensevelis sous les anciens bâtiments, un bras, une jambe qui dépassait. Il n'y avait presque pas de sang, seulement de la poussière qui jonchait les ruines, comme si déjà, les affrontements de la nuit et le moment présent étaient séparés par des siècles.

Et puis le silence. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de ce qui était la rue la plus fréquentér du quartier sorcier. La nuit avait été un véritable massacre, peu de gens avaient réussis à fuir, tous les autres étaient morts. En une misérable nuit, on décomptait plus d'une vingtaine de décès, les deux camps confondus. Jamais, depuis la bataille de Poudlard, autant de sorciers n'avaient perdu la vie en si peu de temps dans cette guerre sans fin.

Buck glatit et son cri résonna dans l'abysse de la nuit. Il marchait au pas le long des amas de béton d'où sortait çà et là des enseignes, des livres, des meubles, ses sabots claquant dans l'air épais. Quand il arriva à quelques mètres des restes flambant du Chaudron Baveur, un pan de béton bougea, puis glissa au milieu de l'allée. L'animal s'approcha, sur ses gardes.

Une fine lueur émana des décombres, puis une baguette tendue vers le ciel, suivie d'un bras tremblant. Quand le corps frêle d'où il venait émargea totalement, l'hippogriffe se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, prêt à attaquer.

Les cheveux courts n'étaient plus blonds mais gris, ternes et poussiéreux, collés sur le visage par la sueur et le sang. Une peau d'albâtre abîmée, griffée, striée par les entailles. Il fit quelques pas, trébuchant sur les débris qui l'avaient ensevelis, et sursauta en voyant l'animal menaçant devant lui. Ce haut-le-corps lui tira un gémissement étouffé de douleur et il porta sa main à son côté. Sous son costume déchiré, sa chemise anciennement blanche était couverte d'une large tache rougeâtre.

Dans la chair à vif nageaient des éclats de terre, de ciment, des grains de poussières. Le sang gluant et poisseux s'écoulait à travers les doigts pressés sur la blessure béante. Beaucoup de sang coulait tout de même, donnant des vertiges. Peu à peu, les couleurs quittaient l'épiderme, changement presque invisible mais mortel. Quelques pas pour se retrouver les jambes flageolantes sur les pavés noirs de l'allée, mais stop, il s'immobilisa face à l'hippogriffe en colère.

Les yeux jaunes-dorés le fixaient sévèrement, il s'en souvenait, Buck, de ce ridicule humain qui l'avait méprisé des années plus tôt. Et il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'Ordre. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? L'attaquer ? Il était en train de se vider sur le sol, le visage blafard, il allait mourir de toute façon. La haine dans le regard de l'animal s'envola et laissa place à une sorte de mépris indifférent. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et à quitter les lieux avant de se raviser.

Il jaugea l'être stupide devant lui qui fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, un petit filet de sang dessinant une fine ligne depuis sa bouche à son menton. Il commença à se pencher en avant, la chute de sa baguette résonna sur le sol. Il s'inclina davantage. Buck émis un petit cri accompagné de ses pattes avant griffant le sol, communiquant ainsi sa désapprobation. Mais voilà, Drago Malfoy tomba à genoux sur le sol, puis s'écroula définitivement contre les pavés, le corps frêle, seulement animé par sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus faible.

L'hippogriffe l'observa quelques instants. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, cet humain, seulement il venait de lui prouver qu'il le respectait et pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait ça que pour obtenir de l'aide et qu'il n'y avait aucune once de respect dans son geste, uniquement un espoir de salut. Oui, peut-être que c'était un humain imbu de sa personne, qui combattait dans les rang du pire homme que le monde sorcier ait connu, mais que pouvait-il faire de mauvais ici, sur ce champs de bataille, dans une marre de sang ?

C'est en sentant qu'il avait froid que Drago prit la peine d'entre-ouvrir les yeux une ultime fois. L'aube pointait à l'horizon, ses couleurs chaudes inondaient le ciel. Le sorcier prit conscience qu'il était à une bonne centaine de mètres du sol, sur quelque chose de doux. Il devait sûrement être mort et en pleine ascension pour le panthéon de sa famille, ou plutôt devrait-il aller aux Enfers. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le Soleil rouge se lever, gravant ce qu'il pensait être les dernières images du monde qu'il verraient.

.

.

« Hermione, ce type est un connard, un salaud pourri-gâté et un Mangemort ! On va le laisser crever oui !

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Si Buck l'a ramené c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Pardon ? La seule raison pour laquelle on devrait le soigner c'est pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau ! Sérieusement, c'est Malfoy quoi.

-Arrêtes de parler comme ça ! C'est un être humain ! Un salaud peut-être, je le déteste plus que toi peut-être, mais c'est un être humain alors il ne mérite pas de se vider de son sang dans le jardin.

Silence.

-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il est dans le jardin déjà ?

-Bah… Parce que personne n'est allé le chercher.

-Vas-y toi.

-Toute seule j'y arriverai pas, c'est pour ça que je demande aux garçons, mais il faut parlementer pendant des heures avec eux. Et en attendant, Malfoy pourrit la tête dans l'herbe.

-Bon, bah moi j'y vais.

-Tu n'es plus mon frère. Et toi tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie ! Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi !

-Tais-toi un peu.

Silence.

-Il respire ! Allez, on le rentre ! »


End file.
